Obsidian
''Obsidian is an AUTO robot and is the robotic overseer of the ASWS Robotics Divison.'' Background Appearance Obsidian is a heavily modified AUTO robot, with four arms as opposed to three arms and has eight "hands" as opposed to five. He also has two plates on his back which serves little purpose other than aesthetic. Abilities Unlike a normal AUTO robot, Obsidian's eye has eyelids and can move independently instead of always being fixed to the ceiling though this requires the use of a special device in order to move around freely. Obsidian also has the unique ability to override control over any robot connected to ASWS via Override Code O6R6 though a robot with a strong enough willpower can ignore the override control. Obsidian also has his own personal forcefield, one that is strong enough to withstand a point-blank blast from Spitfire's Sonic Pulser. Obsidian is also armed with 8 tasers, literally. Each taser is several times more powerful than a regular AUTO taser. This makes attacking Obsidian up close often a death sentence. Personality Obsidian follows logic over everything else, which can make him rather cruel and heartless towards others. Obsidian also follows any plan strictly and by the book, this makes him extremely unforgiving towards those who fail him and also makes him relentless and is willing to do anything to accomplish his mission. Obsidian does not feel fear, even in the face of deactivation or destruction. This has led to Obsidian being very intimidating among ASWS and towards most robots who have met him face to face. Obsidian also will take advantage of any weaknesses if known. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams Vote-X fears Obsidian, to the point where Vote-X becomes brutally honest about any information Obsidian wants. Even if it results in Vote-X's death. Obsidian exploits Vote-X's fear of him greatly, often tasking him to do things he usually wouldn't do. Vohantex Obsidian was baffled that Vohantex is not afraid of Obsidian in the slightest. Despite this, however, Vohantex knew about Obsidian's ability to override control which caused Vohantex to be more cautious around him. After a case of being killed in action by an Obsidian controlled K-9. Vohantex has since been afraid of Obsidian killing him on the spot. Which Obsidian took advantage of this quickly keeping Vohantex in check if he doesn't follow protocol. Drakojet Drakojet has a somewhat friendly relationship with Obsidian due to Drakojet being one of the more stricter robots in ASWS. This allowed Obsidian to gain favors from Drakojet, unknown to Drakojet himself. Spitfire Due to Spitfire's somewhat pacifist nature, Obsidian has used her as a means of meeting robots/clients on his behalf. For a robot's case, he uses Spitfire as a means to gain their trust before capturing the robot when the opportunity sets itself. Hyperion Hyperion's young nature has lead to Obsidian not even knowing what to do with him, so much so that Obsidian has more or less left Hyperion alone. Tobison Alkno One of two humans Obsidian has met face to face, Tobison has been loyal to ASWS and as such has a friendly relationship with Obsidian and despite getting into arguments during meetings, Tobison has not shown much fear towards Obsidian. Raymon Som One of two humans Obsidian has met face to face, Raymon Som is Obsidian's creator. Hence the two are friendly towards each other. Despite being Obsidian's creator, Raymon Som fears Obsidian may one day take over as ASWS CEO through violence and as such has made countermeasures to prevent that from happening which are unknown to Obsidian. Trivia *''Obsidian is the first robot VohateXDA50 has made that is based on another character from the movie. For this case is AUTO.'' *''Obsidian's "face mask" is based on the Eye of XANA from Code Lyoko.'' *''Obsidian's personality quirk of the following logic over everything else is based on the personality of Transformers Shockwave.'' *''Despite being a wheel, he is unable to control any vehicle by directly connecting to it by the "base" and can only control any said vehicle with his "hands".'' Category:ASWS Bots Category:Males Category:Robot Category:Characters